


Aboard the Jolly Roger

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, dom!Killian, no actual smut (yet), romantic!Snowing, sub!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Mary Margaret and David have been branching out with their sexual activities. When David has trouble being submissive for his wife, she has an unusual suggestion that involves using a professional dungeon...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartanGuard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanGuard/gifts), [passing-fanciful (kageygirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/gifts).



> A birthday present for three lovely lovely ladies that may be continued in true smut form should they desire it.

David untied her arms, Mary Margaret slowly stretching her shoulders before bringing her hands down to caress his chest.

"I have to admit, you make that look pretty fun."

His wife smiled serenely at him, the fulfilled lust softening her gaze. "You mean, giving up control? Bowing to your every command?"

Her teasing tone sent sparks up his spine. He ignored her question, grabbing the lotion to soothe away any marks left behind. When she had first initiated their experiments, they had tried having him be submissive and it just didn't work. David tried to not be disappointed, the idea of letting go was thrilling, but… He just couldn't seem to do it. Snow’s pleasure always took precedent and he knew how to give that to her. Why change what worked?

She watched him as he gently massaged her legs and came back on the bed so she could curl up with him. 

“I have an idea on that,” she began. “There's someone with a very good reputation. Highly sought after in fact. We could get lessons... ?”

David tensed, was Mary Margaret really suggesting a ménage a trois? “Wait, like have sex with another person?”

She reached for his hand. “No! Well, maybe. From what I was told, the client sets the boundaries of services. I checked out their website and there’s a  _ really  _ thorough survey everybody has to fill out with interests and stuff. So you wouldn't have to have sex necessarily, and I’d want to just watch, learn how to do it properly. It'd be all about you. A chance to really give in? You're always so concerned with how I'm doing that I can't get you to shut off.” She placed a quick kiss to his collarbone. “I haven't heard of a single dissatisfied customer. And I think letting go will do you some good.”

“Yeah,” David gulped. The idea was more enticing than he would've thought. He loved Snow more than he had known was possible between two people, but the possibility of being completely at someone else’s mercy… “Let me think about it, okay?”

Mary Margaret smiled at him, and brought her lips to meet his. “Of course, honey.”

 

\---one month later---

 

"On your knees for the Captain."

David glared up at the man in the pirate gear as he tried to shove him towards the floor. The door from the anteroom opened, his wife stepping through daintily. She was wearing her princess costume and he found his blood rushing south remembering the last time they tried roleplay. She gave him a quick smile before turning her attention to the man behind her. David's breath caught. In walked the most beautiful man he had seen in his life.

Leather pants that clung to trim legs, a shirt worn so open David found himself salivating at the chest hair on display, worst of all was his face. Striking blue eyes met his from across the room, an eyebrow instantly quirking upward, and luscious lips following suit.

“Is this your ‘Prince Charming’, Snow White?”

David started at the sound of his voice. 

Mary Margaret smirked at him. “Yes, and you wouldn’t believe the trouble I’ve had with him, Captain.”

“Oh, I believe it, Princess. Look at him all defiant and proud.” The captain circled him appraisingly. “I believe you were told to be on your knees. Do you have a problems with orders, Your Highness?”

David tried to not shiver as the man’s breath hit his neck, lips ghosting along his collarbone. “Ones that come from a dirty pirate, yes.”

The captain laughed and stepped away. “Oh it is going to be fun to break you, mate. Crewman, you’re dismissed.”

The other pirate gave a bow and exited, locking the door on his way out. David’s groin tightened as the captain got to work, taking rope out of a wardrobe, and hanging his coat in its place. 

“Princess, seeing as it was your lack of discipline that cultivated such beastly manners in your pet, don’t get too comfortable. We have a long night ahead of us.”  

Another order was barked out and he sank to his knees unconsciously. Watching his wife rush to obey another man as they prepped for the task before them, David found himself already regretting not selecting yes to more categories in the consent form. From the glint in the dom’s eyes, he would be begging for the man to do a number of them before the night was done...


End file.
